


Dreaming

by LilacChocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Marinette has anxiety, mentions of bullying, near panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Marinette's dream haunts her, even after she wakes up.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy so I know I have another Miraculous story to be getting on with (it's being planned out as we speak, do not worry) but I had a dream where Adrien was kissing Chloe and I got so pissed at him that I had to write this to rectify it.

_Was this really happening? Would he really do this to her? Marinette cried harder as she watched, unable to move from her seat. At the front of the blurred classroom of her dream, stood Chloe and Adrien, kissing. His hands were in her hair and on her cheek, and hers were on his chest, running up and down continuously, digging her fingers in._

_Marinette knew this wasn’t real, but that didn’t make her heart hurt any less. It should be her up there kissing Adrien, not Chloe. But why couldn’t she move? She tried again, but she couldn’t even wriggle, couldn’t close her eyes either as she felt herself begin to cry. Why was this happening to her?_

Marinette woke with a start and held a hand to her heart, trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t real, it was just a dream; she told herself. But she couldn’t get the image of Adrien and Chloe kissing out of her head. With a sigh, Marinette swung her legs out of bed and looked at her clock. It was 5 am. Her parents would already be up, making the bread and pastries for the day, and she had school in a few hours. There was no use in going back to sleep. She may as well get ready for the day and then go and help her parents in the bakery. At least she would be on time for school today.

She dawdled over to her washbasin and her eyes widened when she looked in the mirror and saw that her face was streaked with tear tracks. Had she been crying in her sleep? Why? The image of Chloe with her hands all over Adrien rushed to the forefront of Marinette’s mind and a fresh wave of tears threaten to rain down. She shook her head. It wasn’t real, Adrien would never do that to her.

But why wouldn’t he? They were just friends. If he really wanted to date Chloe, then he could. There was nothing stopping him.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror again. Was she pretty? She guessed she was. But not as gorgeous as Chloe was. But Marinette was nicer than Chloe, so she had that going for her. But, then again, Adrien had grown up with Chloe. He knew her better than anyone and he was adamant that Chloe was nicer than she acted. Marinette sighed and looked away from her reflection. She had to face facts: she had no chance with Adrien Agreste.

…

When Marinette arrived at school, she was half an hour early, and she sat in her usual seat, staring down at the wooden desk. On the odd occasion she was this early, she would get out her sketchpad and draw, but her heart just wasn’t in it this morning. She kept on thinking about her dream, and whilst she knew it meant nothing, that it didn’t mean Adrien was in love with Chloe, it still hurt to see him kissing her, dream or not.

‘Hey, girl.’

Marinette jumped in her seat as Alya sat down beside her, and Nino sat in front. ‘Hey,’ she whispered, not particularly in the mood to talk. ‘Where’s Adrien?’ she asked. Despite being late most mornings, Marinette knew that Nino and Adrien usually came into class together.

‘My dude’s got a photo shoot,’ Nino said. ‘He won’t be in until last period.’

Marinette nodded. At least she would have time to get over the dream she had before Adrien showed his face. But Chloe would be a different matter.

‘You okay?’ Alya asked. ‘You seem a little quiet. And you’re here before us, too.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t get much sleep. My dad was having a problem with one of his bread ovens.’

Alya nodded in understanding, not detecting the lie, and a moment later, Chloe swanned into the classroom, Sabrina carrying her bag for her.

Automatically, Marinette cowered back in her seat and Chloe sniggered at her.

‘I know I’m fabulous, Dupain-Cheng, but you don’t need to shrink back in fear.’ Chloe cackled and flounced into her seat. ‘Wait, where’s my Adrikins?’

Marinette looked back down at the table then. Chloe was the only one who had ever given Adrien a nickname. Maybe that’s why he liked her so much? Personally, Marinette found that name annoying, but maybe Adrien loved being called that. He’d never told her to stop calling it him before.

Nino filled Chloe in on the situation, leaving her pouting, on the verge of tears, and threatening to call her father until Mlle Bustier had managed to calm her down.

Class commenced, but Marinette wasn’t really listening. She was zoning in out, her eyes flickering to and from the empty seat in front of her, tears threatening to fall every time she realised what she was looking at. She knew that, in all likelihood, Adrien would get a girlfriend soon, and that girlfriend wouldn’t be her. Adrien was kind, intelligent, sweet, generous, good looking, and popular. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was still single. But as much as she wanted Adrien to be happy, she just couldn’t, not for the life of her, imagine him with someone who wasn’t her. Even imagining him with a faceless girl choked her up, and imagining him with Chloe nearly gave her a panic attack. She felt so stupid and immature for feeling this way. She was almost sixteen, for goodness sake. What sixteen year old had a panic attack over seeing her crush date someone else? This one, apparently. Did this happen to everyone who fell in love? Did they all feel this way?

She wanted to ask Alya if this was what she felt like when she thought if Nino liked anyone other than her, but she refrained from doing so. She didn’t want to look stupid in front of her best friend. And even if she wasn’t afraid of that, the tears that were threatening to spill stopped her from talking.

Marinette was despondent for the rest of the day, picking at her food at lunchtime and barely speaking or taking any notes. It was only when last period arrived that she reacted, and it wasn’t for the better.

Adrien waltzed into the classroom, looking as flawless as ever, and took his seat at the front as if nothing had happened. And nothing had happened, Marinette reminded herself. It was just a dream.

Mlle Bustier clapped her hands and smiled at her class. ‘Okay, for today’s poetry lesson, I want you to work in pairs. Let’ have the people sat on the first and third rows turn around and work with the person sat behind them, instead of the person next to them for a change.’

There was a huff of indignation from Chloe and a couple of other sighs from around the classroom, but Adrien didn’t make a sound. He turned around in his seat and gave Marinette a dazzling smile. ‘Looks like we’ll be working together today, Mari. It’s going to be awesome.’

Marinette let out a sob. She couldn’t take it, not with Adrien smiling at her like that, not with Chloe trying to get his attention, not in the classroom she’d dreamt they’d kissed in. Ignoring Adrien’s confused look and Mlle Bustier and Alya’s shouts, she ran from the classroom, leaving all of her stuff behind.

‘Was it something I said?’ Adrien asked. What could he have possibly done? He’d only just got to school. Did he do something to her yesterday?

Alya shrugged. ‘I doubt it. She’s been acting oddly all day. I’m not sure what’s up with her.’

Adrien turned to Mlle Bustier. ‘Miss, am I alright to go and look for Marinette?’

His teacher nodded and Adrien left the classroom, ignoring Chloe’s shouts for him to stay. As much as he liked Chloe, he understood why the rest of the class despised her so much, especially Marinette. He had never been around to witness it, but Nino had told him that Chloe would bully her occasionally. He’d talked to his blonde friend about it, tried to get her to stop, but Chloe was adamant she was doing nothing wrong, that she couldn’t help it if she was better than Marinette.

He rolled his eyes as he walked through the school as he recalled the amount of times Chloe had said that about Marinette. He knew that Marinette’s family were significantly poorer than Chloe’s since her dad wasn’t the mayor of Paris, but that didn’t make Marinette any less of a person than Chloe. The blonde had even tried to convince Adrien to stop being friends with her, that a fashion model shouldn’t be hanging out with the daughter of a baker. But Adrien didn’t care. Marinette could belong to the poorest family in all of Paris and he would still be friends with her. How could he not be friends with her? She was sweet and kind and caring and clever and beautiful. So beautiful.

Adrien sighed as he peered into the girl’s toilets, seeing that all of the cubicles were vacant. Where was Marinette? She couldn’t have gone home: she left all of her belongings. But he wouldn’t mind packing them all up for her and wandering around Paris for the rest of the day trying to find her. He would do anything for Marinette.

He was certain he had been in love with the slightly younger girl since the first moment he saw her, when he’d been trying to get gum off her chair. He could barely handle it when she wouldn’t talk to him that day, but when he gave her his umbrella and managed to make up with her, he couldn’t stop smiling about it for a whole week. As the school year progressed, Marinette’s cute smiles and the way she blushed when she stumbled over words made Adrien fall for her even more, despite Chloe trying to stop him from being friends with her.

His father had the same view of Marinette. He’d never met the girl, but he’d heard enough about her from Nathalie. At first, he didn’t mind Adrien being friends with her, but when he found out she was the daughter of a baker, he became completely against her. Adrien didn’t care. If Marinette returned his feelings, then he would be with her, no matter the consequences.

He entered the library and stood in the doorway for a moment, listening. There was no class in here at the moment, so the only immediately discernable sound was the buzz of the computers and… yes, a sob, one that sounded as if it came from Marinette.

‘Mari?’ he called out, and the sobbing immediately stopped. ‘Where are you?’

She didn’t reply, nor did she make another noise.

With another sigh, Adrien began to search the library, and he eventually saw Marinette, curled up in the corner by to the art and fashion books. _Of course._ He should have gone there first.

‘Marinette?’ he said, and she looked up at him. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and her bluebell eyes shone in the harsh lights of the library. Whilst it hurt Adrien to see her so upset, his heartbeat picked up in his chest. She still looked so beautiful to him.

Marinette sobbed and backed into the bookcase. She looked like she was on the verge of having a panic attack and Adrien didn’t know how to handle those. He had to calm her down before that happened. He held his hands out, as if placating a baby animal, and smiled at her. ‘Hey. It’s okay. Can I sit with you, Marinette?’

She stared at Adrien, completely confused. Why was he here? Why had he come after her? He didn’t care about her. But if he was here, then maybe he did. Or maybe this was just Adrien being himself, being sweet and kind and only seeing her as a friend because he was in love with Chloe.

Marinette shrugged and Adrien took that as a sign to move closer until he was kneeling down in front of her. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her into his arms and never let go, but he refrained, just holding out a hand to her instead. ‘Please tell me, what’s upset you, princess. I can’t bear to see you like this, Marinette.’

Oh, god, why did he have to call her princess? Marinette’s heart couldn’t take it. Adrien was so perfect. Before she knew what she was doing, Marinette crawled over to Adrien, and then he had his arms around her and he was rubbing his hands up and down her back as she cried into his chest.

She sobbed for what seemed like half an hour, but Adrien didn’t complain. He just sat there, holding Marinette, being there for her the only way he could be right now. When she finally stopped, she sat up a little, pulling away from Adrien.

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered. ‘Your shirt is…’

Adrien dismissed his slightly wet t-shirt. ‘It’s fine, just, please; tell me what’s wrong. Alya said you’ve been acting oddly all day.’

Marinette shook her head. ‘I can’t tell you. You’ll hate me.’

‘I could never hate you, princess,’ he said, stroking one of her cheeks with his thumb, getting rid of any tears. ‘Why are you so upset?’

‘I had a dream… you were in it.’

Adrien nodded, bringing up his other hand to wipe away the tears on her opposite cheek. ‘Okay. And what was I doing to upset you this much?’

Marinette bowed her head, then she whispered, ‘you were kissing Chloe.’

Adrien didn’t reply immediately, and at first, Marinette was certain he didn’t hear her, but then he lifted her up slightly so she was sat on his lap on the floor, and both of his hands came up to cup her face.

‘I would _never_ kiss Chloe. There’s only one girl I’d kiss.’

Marinette glanced down at the floor, feeling the tears returning to her eyes. ‘Lila?’

Adrien shook his head, even though Marinette couldn’t see. Chloe, and maybe other bullies, had hurt the girl he loved to a point where her self-esteem was at rock bottom and her anxiety was sky high. He’d been having strong words with Chloe later, but for now, he had to focus on Marinette. ‘No, it’s not Lila either. It’s you, princess.’

Marinette looked up then, her eyes wide and tears seemingly stopping out of pure shock from hearing those words. ‘W-what?’

‘It’s you, Marinette. It’s only ever been you.’ Then Adrien leant in, his hands still cupping her face, and kissed Marinette. He kissed her carefully, keeping it light and slow, not wanting to scare her, but her lips were so soft and it felt like Adrien had been waiting forever for this moment. God, he should have kissed her sooner. When they were making that horror film or at Chloe’s party or on Valentine’s Day. But he’d had a taste of her now and he wasn’t ever letting her go.

He pulled out of the kiss and stared at Marinette. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted and slightly wet. She looked even more beautiful than Adrien ever thought she could be.

‘Am I still dreaming?’ she muttered.

‘No,’ Adrien whispered, and Marinette let out a quiet sob of relief as he leant back in and kissed her again. This time, Marinette’s hands moved, one resting on Adrien’s chest, the other reaching up to tangle in his hair. She pulled on it slightly, probably not meaning to, but it felt so good. Adrien wanted to lean in further, press against Marinette’s body, but instead, he pulled away. He couldn’t take advantage of her when she was feeling as vulnerable as this. Her feelings had to come before his need to kiss the life out of her.

‘How could you not see that I’ve been in love with you this whole time?’ Adrien asked, his thumb still caressing Marinette’s cheek.

She shrugged. Her bluebell eyes were now open and slightly hooded, lips on the verge of becoming swollen from kissing. ‘There were always better options than me.’

Adrien shook his head. ‘You’ve always been the only option, Marinette.’ He gave another careful peck to her lips then smiled at her. ‘Are you ready to go back to class? It’s almost the end of school. And I kind of want to come over to yours and spend some more time with my girlfriend, if that’s okay with you.’

Marinette was unable to stop the grin from spreading all over her face. _Girlfriend._ She was Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend. ‘That’s fine with me.’

The two teenagers helped the other to stand up, but as Adrien guided them to the library doors, Marinette tugged on his hand.

Adrien turned to her with a bright smile. ‘If you wanted to hold my hand, then you just need to ask. I don’t mind holding your hand, princess.’

‘It’s not that. N-not that I don’t want to hold your band! I mean, your hand! It’s just… I didn’t reply before and… I love you, too.’

The blond boy’s heart warmed at those words and he kissed Marinette on the tip of her cute nose. ‘I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that. Come on. Let’s go.’

He led them out of the library and back to their classroom, their hands joined, just as the bell for the end of the day went. As soon as Adrien opened the door to Mlle Bustier’s room, Alya let out a happy shriek when she saw them holding hands.

‘Is this what I think it is?!’

Marinette blushed and stepped closer to her boyfriend, whilst Adrien just smirked. Before he had the chance to reply, though, Chloe screamed and marched over to the new couple.

‘Adrikins! Get away from her! I’ve already told you how filthy and poor she is! It’s me you should be with! Not her!’ She reached out and tried to wrench his hand from Marinette’s, and he did let go, but only to push Marinette behind himself to protect her.

‘Stop this, right now. Marinette has done nothing to deserve your bullying.’

‘But, Adrikins-’

‘No, Chloe. You’re lucky Miss Bustier has already left or I’d be telling her exactly how you’ve been treating Marinette. If I find out that you’ve been bullying her again, I will be going straight to your father.’

Chloe gasped, then stamped her foot in frustration before running from the classroom, Sabrina scuttling after her.

There was silence in the classroom for a moment, and then Alya started cheering, everyone else joining in apart from Marinette.

‘You didn’t have to do that, Adrien,’ his girlfriend said meekly from behind him and he turned back around, taking her hands in his.

‘Yes, I did. And I’ll keep doing it until no one hurts you anymore, okay, princess?’

Alya squealed. ‘You’re already so cute together!’

Adrien smiled and packed away their things, lifting Marinette’s pink rucksack onto his back bedside his own satchel.

‘I can carry it,’ she whispered, unable to stop the blush that took over her face.

He reached out and held her hand again. ‘Let me do it for you today, princess. I want to make a good impression on your parents.’

Marinette hid her face in her Adrien’s shoulder, too embarrassed to speak.

Adrien smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Marinette’s head, and then he guided them out of the school. On the way to the bakery, he rambled on about all of the pastries he wanted to try since he wasn’t usually allowed to eat them, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile against Adrien’s shoulder. The most popular boy in school had fallen in love with her. Not Chloe, not Lila; her. She had never felt so lucky in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
